Pixie Sticks and Paper Bags
by Waffles Rulez
Summary: An OC filled comedy involving three young girls who suddenly find themselves in the Naruto world. What kind of horrific actions will they accomplish? Written by Waffles Rulez and Jade of the World. Rated for language and innuendo.
1. And so Jade Is on Her way

2:30 pm. (dun, dun duuun)

Jade was walking home from that hellhole they called school. The snow had finally melted, but it had left these huge damn puddles.

Jade sighed. "I'm happy all the snow is gone...but now there's all this damn water!" she said to herself as she came to the edge of the field she walked through on the way to her home.

As expected it was unfortunately full of puddles. Carefully walking across she tried to not get her feet wet. She then came to the middle of the field with the biggest puddle she had ever seen, but it looked strangely different. Instead of the regular reflection of a drab, gray sky the puddle showed a crystalline image of a clear blue sky.

"Dang, it's too big to walk around. I guess I'll go through it then." She said, unaware of the different reflection.

Then, just when she stepped into the middle something strange happened. Jade began sinking. Not your usual sinking, mind you.

"Hey, what the hell is this bullshit!! This puddle can't be that deep!!" she shouted with a surprised look.

The water was now to her thighs. Frantic Jade started struggling waving her arms randomly. The more she struggled and flailed the faster she sank. The water was now to her chest. Seeing nothing else to do she began screaming.

"HELP!!! HELP I'M SINKING HELP SOMEONE!!!" she cried waving her arms as high as she could.

But no one heard the sinking girls last desperate, agonized cries for assistance. The water from hell was now at Jade's chin. Then, she gave one last tortured yell and shut her eyes to prepare for the inevitable. The blonde was submerged leaving nothing but a ripple in the puddle.

Out of no where, Jade felt wind blowing around her.

"Wind? But I was just drowning right? Wait just a minute, where did the water go?!" She thought frantically to herself before opening her eyes wide.

It was like jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire. She was falling through the cerulean sky with a strange green light surrounding her. Not giving the odd colors another thought she screamed as she saw the ground.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
***********************************************************************************


	2. The Run of the Mill Day

It was just another normal, average, run of the mill day in the leaf village. The sky was blue, there were clouds, ninjas everywhere, and that mountain with the Hokages on it was watching the village with several pairs of stone eyes.

Have you ever wondered if they are hidden cameras in the carvings' eyes and the Hokage use them to spy on the village? I have. I bet they do.

Anyway, Team Gai was just getting back from another training session when suddenly, Lee happened to look up at the sky and shout," Gai-Sensei look! Something is falling from the sky!"


	3. HELL YES I LIVE!

Mina's mom poked her head in to the brunette's head's room.

"Mina, wanna come to the store with me?" She yelled over the blasting noise of rock music played by the awesomeness known as Guns N' Roses.

The teen quickly hit the pause button on her computer.

"Sure mom."

"Alright, I'm leaving in ten minutes."

"Alright."

Mina walked over to her closet to pick something out to wear. Even though it was two o'clock on a Saturday afternoon, she was still in her favorite purple poodle covered pajamas. Even though Mina didn't give a shit about what she looked like, her Mom wouldn't appreciate her going out in public in pajamas. She pushed the doors wide open and surveyed her clothes. Mina picked out a black shirt with a picture of David Bowie (one of her favorite shirts) on it and a pair of bell bottom jeans. She threw them on and then surveyed her closet for a sweatshirt to wear. It was pretty damn cold outside. The teen saw her favorite gray sweatshirt with a white peace sign on it towards the back and reached for it, but she lost her balance. Instead of tumbling to closet floor, she was falling through a gorgeous blue sky.

Mina loved the feeling of the wind whipping past her clothes and through her hair, it was just pure bliss. She didn't really care that she was hurtling towards the ground. In her opinion, she might as well enjoy the last few moments of her short life. Suddenly, a purple light surrounded her and slowed her descent. Mina gently floated the ground.

Once her feet touched the ground, Mina shouted to no one in particular, "Hell YES! I LIVE!"

The brunette observed her surroundings. Straight ahead was a huge town, behind her and to the left were some random woods, and to the left were some mountains.

"Well, if we were to look at this like a video game, I should head to town and get more information." Said Mina using her pretty screwed up logic.

So off towards town she headed.


	4. Huge Freaking Hole

Hi everyone, we hope you're enjoying the story so far. Jade of the World just wanted me to let everyone no neither she, nor I, own ANYTHING. We do not own Naruto, anything relating to Naruto, any of the songs that are mentioned, or David Bowie (as much as I wished I owned David Bowie, I sadly do not. If anyone has him for sale though, please let me, Waffles Rulez, know.)

* * *

Nalaa walked down her driveway towards the mailbox. Her gray sweatpants made swishing noises as she walked.

'I wonder if Itachi ever wears sweatpants?' Nalaa giggled to herself at the thought the proud Uchiha in a pair of sweatpants.

Abruptly, a huge freaking hole opened up in the middle of her driveway and Nalaa fell through. It was just her luck.

"OH MY GOSH I AM FALLING! ITACHI SAVE ME!" Screamed Nalaa as she tumbled through the air.

As if from out of thin air, a red light surrounded Nalaa and slowed her fall. Nalaa landed on her ass outside of this huge cave.

"What have we here hmm?" Said a voice from behind Nalaa.

"Oh..my...fucking....gosh." Said Nalaa as she turned around.

Standing before Nalaa was the smexy blonde bomber of the Akastuki, Deidara. Nalaa gave a happy squeak.

"DEIDARA!!!!!!" She said joyfully.

The crazy otaku fan girl stood up to glomp the blonde bomber but was blocked by none other than that weird orange masked thing called Tobi.

"Oi senpai who is this crazy lady trying to touch you?'' He said dancing around.

"I don't know Tobi hmm, but that was a pretty artistic fall hmm? It was a wonderful display of color ending with a spectacular bang hmm" He said staring at Nalaa

"Something about her chakra feels odd, let's bring her back to base.'' He muttered.

He then grabbed Nalaa's arm and dragged her along.  
*****************************************************


	5. Anime Sweat drop

Meanwhile Jade had hit the ground leaving a giant crater (which was odd, she really isn't that heavy) but some how ended up not being hurt majorly.

"Owwwww that hurt." She said as she was sitting up looking around.

She appeared to have landed in the middle of a street smack dab in the middle of a town. Looking around she saw four odd people starring at her. Two were wearing green rubber suits and looked like weirdo twins except for the fact that one of them was considerably taller and older. Then next to the green twins was a boy wearing white, had long brown hair, and cold, pupiless eyes, and a girl with hair buns and wearing pink pants with a white shirt. Jade stared back at them.

"Um, hello." she said with a mental anime sweat drop.  
***************************************************


	6. This Guy is Weird

Team Gai had quickly dashed off when they saw the green thing falling straight for the village. They were now at the crash site and were shocked to find a girl with long blonde hair wearing a black shirt, red skirt, and a long white coat sitting in the crater.

"Gai sensei who is that strange girl?" Lee whispered to the older man.

"Pixie sticks?' Said Neiji, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell are those?""I don't know, let's ask her." Whispered Gai back.

Before they could speak, she spoke first.

"Um, hello." She said uncertainly.

Gai immediately turned on the charm.

Kneeling down in front of her said," Why hello, my beautiful lady. We saw an odd object fall from the sky. Would you happen to know what it was?" He flashed the girl one of his overly white smiles.

"Uh yea." She said, blinking. 'This guy is a fucking weirdo.' She thought.

The men seemed oblivious to Jade's obvious discomfort, but Tenten understood.

She put her hand on Gai's shoulder. "Gai-sensei, I think you're scaring her."

Gai saw the freaked out and bewildered look on the blonde girl's face.

"My apologies miss." Gai straightened up.

Jade rose to her feet as well. "No problem."

"Now, what kind of jutsu did you use to get here?" Said Neiji bluntly.

"What? How did you know I was the one that fell from the sky?" Said Jade, extremely surprised.

"My bakyugan could see you even from that distance."

"Oh, cool!" Said Jade.

Neiji was getting irritated. "Now, are you going to answer our question or not?"

Jade had another anime sweat drop. "Well, I don't know how I got here exactly."

"How do you not know how you got here?" Asked Neiji.

"You see, there was this puddle..."


	7. Something out of Naruto

Meanwhile, poor Mina was making the long trek into the town.

Once she got through the gates, she couldn't help but say to herself," Damn, this place looks like something out of Naruto!"

The place looked like something exactly out of the anime and manga. Hell, the Hokages' faces were even carved in the mountain.

"Well, I should probably get walking and figure out what the hell to do..." So Mina set off wandering.


	8. Random Questions

Alison was having the time of her life. She eagerly pestered Deidara with random questions as fast as they could pop into her head.

"Do you think Itachi is hot? Are you gay? How long is your penis? Have you ever had your hands make you with each other? Do you think Sasori is hot? Are you on the top or bottom? Is your hair naturally blonde? Why do you wear that thing over your eye? What do you sl-"

"Shut UP hmm!" Said the bomber angrily. Deidara could be pretty patient, but damn was this girl trying his nerves!

Nalaa continued asking questions oblivious to Deidara's command due to her continuous barrage of questions. Even if she had heard it, she would've kept going so it didn't really matter.

"Does Kisame really have two penises? How big are they? For that matter, how big is YOUR penis? Have you ever played with them? Do you love Sasori? I bet he's on top when you two play. Is he? Is Itachi seeing anyone at the moment? Is Tobi really a man? Does your penis have a mouth on it like your hands? Have you ever bitten your penis with your hands? Do you shave your balls? Do yo- 

Deidara had finally had enough.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! HMMM What the hell is your obsession with penises? For that matter, what is your obsession with Itachi's penis? He probably doesn't even have one hmm. I'm sending you to annoy the stupid leaf ninja hmm." He complained, making a clay bird and commanding it to carry Nalaa off.

Nalaa struggled as the bird grabbed her in its beak"WAIT I GOT MORE QUESTIONS!" She called out kicking her feet as the bird took off.


	9. Mina is Lost

Mina was now lost. Of course, its not like she really knew where she was to begin with. Now she was like, fucking shit out of luck man. She had been through this puzzle of a town and had come to the same wall for the third time. AT least she thought it was the same wall. They all looked the same. She was definitely sure she'd passed that now snickering old lady on the other side of the street before though."

Mina raised her eyes to the heavens. "Oh great magical David Bowie please get your fine tight ass over here and show me the way!" She yelled to the sky ignoring the strange looks she got.


	10. What the Hell Are Those?

Jade finished her story and was confronted with three pairs of confused looks, and a pair of contemplative looks.

"I know it sound crazy but it really happened I swear!" she shouted indignantly.

"I mean I've made up some crazy stories, but I stopped eating those pixie sticks Nalaa gave me!" she murmured to herself not caring if the others heard.

"Pixie sticks?' Said Neiji, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell are those?"

"Gai-sensei, do you have any idea of what happened to this poor girl?" Asked Lee with his usual annoying over enthusiastic tone.

"I do Lee! She must have fallen victim to some kind of wayward jutsu used by the Akatsuki to suck helpless maidens to our world so they can use them for their nefarious deeds!" Said Gai.

Lee clapped. "What a wonderful observation Gai sensei! You surely must be the greatest teacher ever."

"Thanks you Lee! You must also be the best student ever!"

Tenten shook her head and Neiji simply stared at Jade.

"Ignore them. They do that pretty often." Said Tenten gently.

"Hehe, I can see that." Said Jade with a wicked grin.

"I suppose we haven't introduced ourselves yet, huh? I'm Tenten and this guy next to me is Neiji."

"Hi, I'm Jade."

Lee then chimed in shouting "MY NAMES ROCK LEE NICE TO MEET YOU!".

He then gave a grin almost as blinding as Gai. Gai of course could not be outdone by his pupil then introduced himself with his shiny smile.

"Um nice to meet you all." She said happily.

Suddenly her super sensitive ears had heard someone talking about David Bowie. That could only mean one thing.

She then ran down the street "MINA! I"M COMING!" She shouted leaving Team Gai in the dust.

While running she bumped into some random guy reading a book but didn't care. Giving a swift sorry she continued running.


	11. Bitch Ass Hoe

Mina continued wondering around aimlessly, glaring whenever she saw the old lady snickering. Just as she was about to fucking give that woman a damn piece of her mind she thought she heard someone calling her name, but quickly ignored it and dismissed as part of her imagination.

She heard the old woman burst out laughing and the red head whirled around and said angrily," Now listen here you bitch ass hoe..."


	12. I Spy

Nalaa was bored flying around and around (of course she hadn't really been up there that long, but Nalaa was like Mina and had an extremely short attention span) and quickly started playing I spy with the bird even though it didn't talk.

"Wow man you suck at this." she said giggling when the bird didn't answer.


	13. Running

Gai was shocked at how fast Jade was.

"Ah the power of youth! Come my students we must follow after her!" he said getting ready to follow after her but stopped as he saw Kakashi coming their way.

"Was that a friend of yours?" he asked looking up from his book.

Gai gave him the usual smile.

"Well of course" he said as if it was obvious.

"She fell out of the sky from a different world! Gai-Sensei say's that it was probably the Akatsuki's doing so we're going to follow her." Lee the said jumping into the conversation eager to be on their way.

"Akatsuki you say?" Kakashi asked raising a white eyebrow. "Well if that's the case then I suppose I'll come with you since anything involving the Akatsuki could be dangerous and naturally you'll need a ninja that has experience dealing with Akatsuki to come with you." He said putting away his book.

"Right you are Kakashi!" Said Gai enthusiasticly.

The group of ninjas took off with Kakashi leading as they ran after the hyperactive blonde.


	14. Mina's Victory 1

Mina had finished screeching at the old lady and had continued on her way. Yet she was again at the same wall with the same stupid lady who once again started snickering.

"OH GOD DAMN IT TO HELL!" she said screaming.

The old lady then snickered loudly. Mina turned to her glaring.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING HAG! DID YOU NOT LEARN YOUR LESSON THE FIRST TIME?" she said glaring at the old woman.

The woman flinched then walked off. Mina then decided it was time to take a break and sat down against the wall smiling to herself about her victory over the old bitch.


End file.
